No te fíes en las chicas monas
by Thelastheaven
Summary: Haruhi sueña con ser una rockstar pero, el problema es que ella es la heredera de una gran compañía. Ella además ha entrado a la Academia Ouran obligada por su madre, donde tendrá diferentes pero grandes aventuras con el Host club, el que se lo presentara su mejor amiga, y con el host club tendrá diferentes encontrones y para peor mas de uno quedara flechado por su belleza.


**No te fíes en las chicas monas **escrito por Mary (miembro de _Thelastheaven_)

_¡Holas! Les presentamos el primer fic de la agrupación de Thelastheaven, el cual está escrito por Mary. Espero lo disfruten _

**Summary: **Haruhi sueña con ser una rockstar pero, el problema es que ella es la heredera de una gran compañía. Ella además ha entrado a la Academia Ouran obligada por su madre, donde tendrá diferentes pero grandes aventuras con el Host club, el que se lo presentara su mejor amiga, y con el host club tendrá diferentes encontrones y para empeorar…más de alguno quedara flechado por la belleza de esta.

**Disclaimer: **¡Ouran no es nuestro!

* * *

**Capitulo uno: "Maldición" **

– ¡De ninguna manera! – gritaba desesperada ella. – ¡Jamás iré a esa academia! – aseguraba.

– Iras a esa academia y es todo– reponía con indiferencia su madre. Haruhi la fulmino unos segundos con la mirada, esa que solía ser cálida pero con el paso del tiempo perdió todo el calor.

– Arg… ¡Te odio! – exclamo de repente Haruhi

– Lo que yo siento por ti no es distinto, querida – hablo con tono burlesco su mama.

Haruhi camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose enfrente de esta, miro sobre su hombro unos segundos, hasta que solo se retiro con agilidad.

Entonces las mucamas se dieron cuenta de que, en la 1era mansión Fujioka, la heredera a la gran fortuna de la familia, daba un portazo echa una furia.

– ¡Mierda! – Susurraba con odio y asco – cuanto la odio… ¡la detesto! – pateaba con fuerza la cama rey.

Si ciertamente la familia Fujioka estaba en la cima en lo económico, en lo familiar era un asco. La madre solo estaba concentrada en la fortuna, el padre siempre viajaba… y la hija solo se podía consolar con las tontas mucamas y mayordomos que había en la mansión.

Haruhi, quien se acostó o más bien se tiro en su cama, había agarrado su celular y ahora mismo marcaba un número muy conocido…

– Kazumi – hablo con tono desinteresado.

– ¡Haruhi! Que sorpresa… me pillas desprevenida–dijo con esa alegría que la caracterizaba

Kazumi es la mejor amiga de Haruhi, es la única que la ha aceptado tal y como es.

–Kazumi tengo una pregunta que hacerte– hablo mientras miraba el techo.

–Bien Haruhi pero ¡apresúrate! Que-– Haruhi la interrumpió.

– ¿Estas con un chico? – hablo ella divertida.

–No como crees… ¿Cómo rayos has adivinado? Es que esta buenísimo…tiene un gemelo tal vez te gustaría... –sugirió Kazumi-

–No seas tonta…bueno lo que decía era, ¿Qué instituto cursas tu? – pregunto la de ojos ambarinos.

–Ouran por supuesto. – dijo con obviedad su amiga.

Haruhi quedo en silencio un poco, le miro el lado divertido al asunto estar con su amiga no sería tan malo.

– ¿Haruhi? Apresúrate que…– _¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!_ Sonaron por el fondo…

Eso despertó a Haruhi de su ensoñación.

–Es que mi madre me va a meter a ese mismo instituto… quería saber cual ibas tu–dijo ella algo avergonzada.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que la inmortal y indomable Fujioka Haruhi entrara a un instituto? – rio sonoramente– ¡No vas a durar ni una semana! – seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

–Me alegra que te divierta. – Contraataco Haruhi– si vas a burlarte de mí, te colgare. Y además te aviso que te veo en una semana. Que te atropelle un camión (*). – finalizo la llamada.

Ahora solo tengo que esperar la semana o esperar a que me muera… pensó ella.

–Imposible que sea peor que mi madre…– dijo mientras se colocaba sus audífonos.

****DIAS DESPUES****

–Fujioka-sama– alcanzo a escuchar Haruhi en su puerta, pues estaba practicando unas notas con la guitarra.

–Pase– Entonces entro la "seudo-amiga" de Haruhi, pues con esa mucama se llevaba mejor que con cualquier otra. Su nombre era Mei.

– ¿Sucede algo, Mei? – dijo Haruhi mientras guardaba la guitarra en su estuche.

–Ha llegado su nuevo uniforme, el de la academia.

–Déjalo sobre la cama, lo veré enseguida.

Haruhi metió la guitarra en el gran closet que tenia y se giro para mirar el uniforme. Se horrorizo. Un vestido de color crema y con lazos. Jamás usaría eso.

–Tíralo por el incinerador– se lo entrego a Mei – y que lo quemen de inmediato.

–Eso no será posible, Fujioka-sama. Lady me ha ordenado que lo deje en su dormitorio y cerrara todo lo que le pudiera hacer algún daño.

_Vieja maldita_… pensó Haruhi.

–Entonces solo déjalo en el closet– Haruhi tomo su cuaderno de música y lo empezó a ojear.

–Pero… ¿lo usara? – pregunto ella con temor.

–No te lo aseguro– dijo ella sin prestarle mayor atención.

Mei suspiro audiblemente – Ahora si me disculpa…– susurro con voz cordial antes de retirarse. Después Haruhi solo tomo el vestido en sus finas manos, lo miro por unos segundos y lo tiro al piso.

–Váyanse al diablo…– susurro Haruhi antes de caer dormida.

****AL OTRO DIA****

Haruhi despertó con el odioso sonido del despertador. Como siempre, maldijo al despertador y se levanto rumbo al baño. Se aseo rápidamente y se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso su ropa habitual, una camisa cuadrille color blanco y negro, con unos shorts jeans y sus zapatillas converse. Y arriba el odioso vestido. Peino su cabello como siempre, ósea corto y escalonado.

Salió del baño sin ánimos, encontrándose a su mucama fuera de este, preguntándole por el desayuno, el que ella dijo que no y aprovecho de ordenar que le alistaran el auto de inmediato. Corrió a su habitación a buscar su bolso y su guitarra. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta principal de la mansión donde miro el cielo y maldijo una vez más.

* * *

¿Malo? ¿Muy malo? ¿Aceptable? Por favor un reviews…

La expresión de Haruhi "Que te atropelle un camión" es como decir adiós. Pasa lo mismo en el dicho "que te rompas una pierna".

Y también no está demás decir que en este Fanfic Haruhi es rebelde, es rokera. Sueña con ser una rockstar.

Además de eso,

Muchas gracias.

Atte. **Thelastheaven **


End file.
